Fortuna
Fortuna, A.K.A. Fortuna Festival, is SSO's version of the holiday Saint Patrick's Day. This event is typically held Between the months of March and April and typically lasts two to three weeks. During this event, players can chase rainbows and help the Bobcat Girls prepare for the Fortuna parade. History The first Fortuna festival was held in March of 2016, and has been around the same time in the subsequent years. There has been very little variation on the holiday since its first release Appearance of Jorvik Fortuna has very limited decorations around Jorvik, but they sport the signature colors of the holiday, those being White, Green, Black, and Yellow/Gold. The decorations mainly appear in Moorland and Fort Pinta, as well as on the road between the two areas. The decorations found among the settlements are Green and White balloons scattered around the area, special green and yellow lanterns selectively placed and hung around the location, and a string of pennants that hang over the barn entrances. The Most notable decorations however, are the special archways leading from Moorland stables to Fort Pinta. The Green and white striped archways, are covered in green ivy, with the occasional gold/yellow leaf accented among them, and are bookended on each side by strings of white and green balloons. While the rest of Jorvik is not decorated like Fort Pinta and Moorland, they are not left out of the festivities, completely. A special Rainbow makes appearances throughout Jorvik during the festival, if players follow the rainbow to wherever it is touching down, on Jorvik, they can discover a very interesting Leprechaun with a special quest. Quests Fortuna consists of two main sets of quests. The first set of quests, are given by the Bobcat Girls who will give you special errands and chores to do to set up for the Fortuna Festival Parade. When a player finishes these quests, they are not repayable until the next year, however players can participate in the Special parade that runs every hour. The Second set of quests is indirectly given by Chaun the Leprechaun, a small gremlin-esque creature who lives under the rainbow. Chaun will inform you that the rainbow is malfunctioning, making it throw Rainbow Gold all over the place everywhere it touches. He tasks the player with collecting the gold and returning it to him. Players can collect up to ten pieces of god from every pile they interact with and there are a total of ten piles hidden in each location the Rainbow touches making for a maximum of 100 gold pieces able to be collected in one sitting. The Rainbow pops up in specific locations and stays in each spot for 30 minutes before disappearing and reappearing in another location, check the Rainbow Locations Guide, to find out where the rainbow will be during each time slot. Gifts and Rewards The Fortuna Festival is Unique in that there are no special shops available where players can purchase Fortuna items, instead they must all be collected from the Parade quests or The Rainbow Quests. After completing the preparation quests for the Fortuna Parade, the Bobcat Girls will gift the player with a special item of clothing, only obtainable from them. If the player has collected at least seven pieces of Rainbow Gold from the area around the Fallen Rainbow, they may turn the gold in to Chaun for a reward. The rewards are randomized and can range anywhere from food items, decorations, tack, and clothing. Usually Chaun will have a special set of clothing and tack to collect each year, and occasionally he will have items from previous years. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Events Category:Fortuna